


Deny It All You Want

by Poetryslam12



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, POV Third Person, jealous Shaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetryslam12/pseuds/Poetryslam12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root has a date with a former number..  How will Shaw react?<br/>One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deny It All You Want

**Author's Note:**

> First POI fan fic- hopefully more to come.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“What?” Shaw paced with a deep scowl etched on her face.

“Ms Groves is on a date.” Harold repeated for the third time not looking up from his computer.

“For a mission?” Shaw asked. _Like I care._

“No.” Harold sighed.

“Oh.” Shaw muttered quietly not thinking anyone heard.

“That’s the matter Shaw?” Reese walked in and kneeled down to pet Bear’s head.

“Ms Shaw was just inquiring about Ms Grove’s date.” Harold stated.

Reese smirked. “Oh yeah she’s hot.” 

“How would you know?” Shaw grunted loudly, clearly annoyed.

“Casey Banks.” Reese said.

Shaw frowned. “Root is on a date with a number?” 

“Yes.” Harold took off his glasses and started rubbing his eyes. 

“Isn’t that unethical or something?” Shaw asked walking up to Harold’s desk with her hands on her hips.

“It’s a bit unusual but the mission ended and Ms Banks wanted to thank Ms Groves personally.”

Shaw’s nostrils flared as her skin heats with anger. _What the hell was happening?_

“What’s the matter Shaw? You look a little red well maybe green is a better word.”  Reese said coming up beside her.

“Shut it asshole.” Shaw snapped.

Harold raised an eyebrow. “I think maybe we should take a break.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Reese beamed.

“Ms Shaw care to join us?” Harold said slipping on his jacket.

“Fine. But the beer is on you tonight.”  Shaw insisted with a heavy feeling knotting in her stomach.

XXX

“I really enjoyed tonight.” Casey cooed softly across the table.

Casey was the same height as Root with soft long blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Her red dress clung snugly too her; leaving very little to the imagination. 

“Me too.” Root grinned, taking a sip of her drink.

Casey slipped off her high heel and softly caressed Root’s leg causing Root to stiffen. She hadn’t expected Casey to be so bold, not that she minded but there was a certain brunette that was all she could ever think about. 

The bell above the door distracted Root from her thoughts as she saw Harold and Reese walk in with Shaw and Fusco in tow. _Oh this should be fun._ Root thought raising an eyebrow she pretended not to notice them as she turned to face Casey in the small corner booth.

“So tell me more about yourself Casey.” Root purred as she laid her hand over Casey’s.

XXX

“Uh Shaw?” Reese smirked.

“Yeah?” Shaw grumbled turning to look in the same direction.

Her stomach clenched as she saw Root and Casey sitting in a dark corner booth, clearly flirting. _Why the fuck is Root holding her hand._

“So what..” Shaw snapped as she snatched her beer; joining Fusco as the bar. 

Reese sneered as he sat down next to Shaw. “Come on Shaw.  We are friends, family practically.  Do you need to talk?”

“Fuck you.” Shaw hissed.

“What is going on?” Fusco asked with a vacant expression on his face as he gripped his mug of beer.

“Root is on a date.” Reese nodded over to their booth.

“Who would want to date Cocoa Puffs?” Fusco shuddered, taking another swig of beer.  “Blondie’s hot though.”

Shaw rolled her eyes. _Casey was not hot. Slutty maybe._

“I don’t know Root is kinda hot.” Reese said with a shit-eating grin.  “What do you think of her Shaw?”

“I don’t.” Shaw stated firmly as she took another swig of beer.

Reese glanced over at Root and let his eyes roam the length of her as Shaw glared at him.

“I am thinking of asking her out.” Reese smiled lewdly.  “I think she would be fun.”

“You what?” Shaw slammed her bottle down causing both Root and Casey to look over at the bar.

“What’s the matter Shaw?” Reese teased.

“What the hell is going on here?” Fusco motioned to Harold for an answer.

Harold shook his head. _Of all the bars in the city…_

“Hey guys.” Root came over with Casey following close behind.  “Crazy seeing you all here.”

“Crazy is right.” Fusco muttered.

“Hello Ms Groves.” Harold said politely.  “Ms Banks, lovely to see you again.” 

“Hello everyone. Nice to see you all again.”  Casey smiled.

“Just thought we would come over and say hi.” Root smiled not making eye contact with Shaw; she let Casey lead her back to the table with her hand on the small of her back.

“Have a lovely time ladies.” Reese tipped his beer to them.

 _Could this night get any weirder?_ Shaw thought as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.  She turned to see a muscular man with a neatly trimmed beard, thick black hair and green eyes standing behind her. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” He smiled shyly at Shaw who normally would turn him down but grinned wickedly instead.

“Sure.” She followed him over to his table which she noticed had a clear view of Root, who was now visibly rigid.

 _This is going to be fun._ She thought leaning closer to the man who said his name was Jonah.  He smelled scotch and sewer whereas Root smells like gunpowder and Calvin Klein Obsession. _Focus Shaw._

“So Jonah what do you do for a living?” Shaw asked trying to make conversation to distract her from the way Root was staring at Casey intently.

“I’m a plumber for my dad’s company.” Jonah replied proudly in a thick New York accent.

“That’s cool.” Shaw said pulling her gaze from Root’s legs.  _Those legs should be illegal. I wonder what they would feel like wrapped about my head…_

“What is it you do?”

“Teacher.” Shaw lied.

“Nice.” Jonah smiled.

_Good thing he is cute because there is not much going on with this one. Well what do you except..he’s not Root.  Is he?  What the hell is wrong with me?!  There is no way in hell I want Root in any way.._

XXX

Root watched as Shaw flirted with the baboon of a man sitting across from her. Her eyes darkened as she watched him put his grimy hands on her Shaw. 

“You want to get out of here?” Casey asked expectantly.

_Yes but not with you…_

“Maybe another time.”  Root smiled slightly.

Casey was clearly disappointed as she stood to pull her coat on. Root slid out of the booth and softly kissed Casey’s cheek.  “I had a lovely time.”

“You have my number.” Casey smiled halfheartedly.

“I do.” Root smiled as she watched Casey disappear into the crisp night air.

Root avoided looking at Shaw as she walked over to the bar and sat down where Shaw had been sitting between Reese and Harold.

“Hey guys.” Root said slipping her heels off; clicking as they hit the floor beneath her.

“Root.” Reese nodded.  “No such luck eh?”

“Not my type.” Root smirked.

“What is your type?” Reese flirted leaning closer.

“Short, dark hair, killer brown eyes, psychotic, bad ass..” Root grinned impishly.

“I’m not drunk enough for this.” Fusco said staring down into his mug of draft beer.

XXX

Shaw watched as Root’s heels hit the floor and her bare legs swung on the barstool. Her mouth was suddenly dry as her eyes fixated on Root’s curves in her tighter than normal dress.

“Shaw?”

Shaw snapped her focus back onto Jonah who eyebrow was quirked. “Sorry you were saying?”

“I got tickets to a Knicks game next week if you wanna go?” Jonah repeated.

Shaw looked into his hopeful green eyes. “Give me your number.”  Shaw said sliding him her phone.

“Ok cool.” Jonah handed Shaw back her phone as he buttoned his pea coat.  “It was nice meeting you.  I hope to hear from you soon.” 

“Yeah thanks for the beer.” Shaw said as Jonah gave her an awkward side hug before leaving the bar. 

Shaw walked over to the bar and slid onto the barstool next to Fusco without saying a word.

“Shaw ya gotta a boyfriend?” Fusco asked with a grin, finally starting to feel a buzz.

Shaw just shrugged and glanced at Root who eyes were hauntingly dark and staring back at her.

“Not my type.”

The tension was so thick that Shaw shrugged off her jacket only to catch Root eyeing her cleavage in her tight low cut t-shirt.

Shaw raised an eyebrow at Root’s lustful gaze. _I know how I could wipe that stupid look right off your face…_

“And what is your type Shaw?” Reese asked.

“Not stupid.” Shaw smiled.  _Tall, hot, sitting next to you. What the fuck?_

“So you like them smart?” Reese pried.  “Like good with computers?  Machines maybe…”

Shaw rolled her eyes as she caught Root’s eye.

“Want to get out of here?” Root asked looking right at Shaw.

“No.” Shaw stated firmly.

Root playfully pouted as Reese put his arm around her.

“You want to come to my place?” Reese toyed.

Shaw flung herself off the barstool and threw her coat on.

“Let’s go.” Shaw huffed as she pulled Root behind her into the snowy New York night.


End file.
